


Beauty, a Beast, and a Wedding

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Beauty and the Beast: WWE Style [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: The wedding bells are ringing. It’s time.





	Beauty, a Beast, and a Wedding

“That dress is stunning!” Nikki told me, walking into the bridal room. “Very Beauty and the Beast.” There was a knowing look in her eye and I laughed.

“Well, you know. It’s been such a big part of our relationship. I figured why not?” I laughed, hugging her.

“The rest of the girls are on their way. We thought you’d still be getting your makeup done but you’re all ready, it looks like,” Nikki said, looking around the room.

“Um, yeah. I mean, I’ve been up for a while, and I needed something to do. So Sasha and I just got me ready,” I explained, twisting my fingers together.

“The nerves hitting you that badly?” Nikki’s voice was full of concern, her hands reaching out to hold onto mine.

“I just…I’m afraid. What if I get down there and he decides he doesn’t want to do this anymore? What if he just leaves me down there, alone, and walks away? I can’t go without him, Nikki. I love him, I wouldn’t be able to deal with him leaving.” My words all rushed out together, eyes wild.

“Oh no,” Nikki whispered, encouraging me to sit down. “Why are you worried about that? Braun wouldn’t leave you on your wedding day.”

“It happens to people all the time, though! Guys supposedly love their fiances so much, but they end up leaving them on their wedding day! Who says Braun is any different?” I asked, bottom lip quivering.

“Everyone says Braun is different,” Nikki laughed. “Your entire relationship, everyone has said Braun is different. He loves you. He won’t leave you, especially not on your wedding day, when all he wants is you to be his forever. He’ll be standing up there when you walk down that aisle, tears in his eyes because he just won’t be able to help it. And he’ll still be standing there when you stand there with him. He won’t leave. He’ll call you his Beauty, that smile that’s on his face every time he sees you even wider than ever before. He’s gonna be there. For you.”

I had been doing so well in the not crying department. I hadn’t cried since Sasha painstakingly applied my makeup for me, oohing and aahing over what she had accomplished. But now, with Sasha gone to meet with the girls and Nikki soothing my fears, I was crying. And not a pretty cry you hope to achieve on your wedding day. Oh, no. This was an ugly cry. Sobs tore through my body and I clutched onto Nikki’s hands tighter.

“Oh no,” she gasped, springing into action. She reached for the box of tissues behind her, plucking three from the box and shoving them in my face. “Don’t ruin that makeup. Sasha will be pissed, and we know how she gets when she’s angry.”

That coaxed a laugh from me as I nodded, finally letting go of Nikki’s other hand to dab at my face, hoping I didn’t ruin too much of my makeup. “Thank you,” I told her, connecting my gaze with hers. It means a lot to me that she was here, that she was willing to talk me out of a freak out that’s been brewing for days now, one that I knew would come to a head today.

Nikki didn’t have an opportunity to answer before a gaggle of voices was heard right outside the door, all the girls having finally showed up. Sasha led them all into the room, all gushing amongst themselves as they approached me. Finally, Sasha took a long look at my face, eyes narrowed.

“Did you cry? After I did all your makeup?” she asked.

I grinned sheepishly at her. “There was, um, you know, a lot happening.”

She sighed, walking over to the vanity to grab a couple of things to patch up what had been messed up from my little freak out. “It’s a good thing today is your special day or I would bodyslam you right now.” Sasha focused her gaze on my face, scanning for an imperfections. “Good thing I used waterproof mascara, though.”

“I appreciate this, you know,” I told her as she worked. “You, for being so awesome and putting up with me.”

“Of course,” she replied easily. “You’re my best friend.”

And that was all the explanation I needed.

=============================

Right before it was time for the ceremony to start, there was a frenzied knock on the door. Nattie was the one to check on it, opening the door a crack before opening it fully, allowing Bray into the room.

“Bray, what are you doing?” I asked, turning to face him.

“I meant to give this to you earlier, but got sidetracked. Here, a present,” he said, holding out a tiny box to me. “Sent from your soon-to-be husband.”

I smiled, taking the box while everyone circled around us. I opened the box, feeling tears prick at my eyes as a delicate rose necklace was exposed. It was the same style as the rose he had given me a long time ago, the first time I won the women’s championship.

“Don’t cry again!” Sasha pleaded. “We don’t have time to fix your makeup again!”

I ignored her, letting a tear fall down my face as I hugged Bray. “Thank you. And tell Braun to get it together and get down there. We have a wedding to put on.”

Bray smiled at that, waving as he left the crowded room. Bayley helped me clasp the necklace, patting my arm as she did.

Before I knew it, it was time.

===========================

When the doors opened at the back of the venue, leading to the aisle on a sprawling lawn, all eyes were on us. My arm was tucked into my father’s, and we both took deep, steadying breaths before starting out. For the first few steps, I was looking down at my feet, trying to focus on walking straight. One more deep breath and I was looking straight ahead, eyes meeting with Braun’s.

His face was pink, mouth open, eyes wide. I saw him whisper “holy fuck,” ignoring the disapproving look from the minister standing up there with him. Braun didn’t even bother looking sheepish at being caught, his focus never leaving me. My smile got wider and wider the closer I got to him, my feet wanting me to move faster, faster to get to him. And finally I was there, standing right in front of him, our hands clasped together.

“Beauty doesn’t even begin to cover it,” he whispered to me, eyes scanning my dress.

“Had to step up my game. My Beast doesn’t look very beastly today. Much more prince-like,” I whispered back as the minister started the ceremony.

“Just for you, Beauty,” he assured me, hands squeezing mine tighter.

My heart swelled in my chest hearing those words from him. Here we stood, on our wedding day, and he still knew how to get to me. I loved it, loved him. I thought back on my freak out from earlier and wanted to laugh at how crazy I must have been to even think he’d leave me here.

==========================

The ceremony was a blur, passing by faster than I ever thought it would. Not that I minded, of course. It just made me, officially, Mrs. Strowman sooner, and I loved it. The fact that I could call Braun my husband now was amazing to me. There was something about that word that made it seem so powerful, so real.

I was sure that my face was frozen into the smile I had stretched across my cheeks as Braun and I walked back down the aisle the opposite way as our friends and family watched on. When we were finally free from the crowd, waiting for our guests to move to a neighboring building on the ranch for the reception, I wrapped my arms around Braun. My face buried into the warmth emanating from his chest, I felt at home. More at home than I usually did in his arms.

“Regret it yet?” Braun asked wrapping his arms around me in return. Cocooned in his embrace, I felt even happier, as if that were even possible.

“Not a chance,” I told him, removing my head from his chest. “You were already stuck with me but now? Now there’s really no way you’ll ever be able to get rid of me.”

“Good. Because I never plan on letting you go.” And with those words, he stepped away, keeping an arm tightly wound around my waist as we made our way to the reception. True to his word, he never let me go.

==========================

About twenty minutes into the reception, after Braun and I had our first dance, I was finally able to slip away and change into a dress that was slightly less constricting than my wedding gown. I had just shimmied into my new dress, reaching behind me for the zipper, when the door to the bridal room opened. I turned around, face to face with Braun.

“Thank god you’re here,” I said, smiling at him. “I can’t reach the zipper.”

“I don’t know, I think I like it like this,” he murmured, large hands reaching for my waist. He brought me into him, pressing a lasting kiss to my lips.

“Braun,” I giggled, swatting lightly at his arm when he finally pulled away. “We have to get back out there.”

“I can’t keep looking at you when you’re so damn gorgeous and not be able to touch you, not how I want to.” His voice was strained as he snaked his arm behind me, brushing over the bare skin of my back. I shivered into his touch, grabbing onto his biceps as he traced slow patterns on my back.

“Braun,” I began, getting his attention as he removed his mouth from my neck. “How much time do we have?”

He grinned, kissing me hard once more. “At least 15 minutes until someone comes looking for you.”

“That’s not a lot of-” I began, cut off by his hands moving to the hem of my dress, lifting it slowly.

“Plenty of time,” Braun assured me. I was skeptical, knew it was reflected in my face as we stood looking at each other. But when his finger brushed across the front of my underwear, sending a shiver down my spine, I suddenly didn’t care about my skepticism.

His fingers paused, hovering over my clothed clit as he waited for an answer. I nodded in reply to his unspoken question, quick to follow it up with some rules. “But my hair has to stay perfect. And my makeup can’t be an absolute mess.”

Braun didn’t reply, instead swinging me up into his arms as he crossed the room to get to the couch. He sat down on the cushion, leaving me to straddle his legs. My hands went to the button on his dress pants, getting it and the zipper undone quickly. Braun’s grip tightened on my hips as I finally freed his dick from the confines of his pants, stroking it slowly.

“Fuck, Beauty,” he groaned, bringing his lips to mine for a hard kiss. He broke away quickly, hands under the skirt of my dress again. My underwear slid easily to the side with the help of one of his fingers, thumb brushing easily over my clit.

“Please,” I whined, rolling my hips helplessly.

Braun flashed me a smile, urging me forward on his lap until the head of his cock brushed against my entrance. Without warning, he lifted me up, sliding me slowly down onto him. There was a growl low in his throat as I started moving quickly against him. Braun’s hands gripped even tighter on my waist, urging my movements along. Our hips moved in tandem, pace quickening.

“Beauty, you gotta come for me soon,” Braun coaxed, moving a hand to my clit. His fingers brushed against me and I cried out, arching into him. The pressure on my clit was perfect as I kept moving against Braun, circling my hips against his.

Braun increased the pressure on my clit, angling his hips underneath me. Finally, I was coming, legs shaking as waves of pleasure rolled over me. My hips rolled uselessly against Braun, his hands taking hold of my waist again as he came, as well, my name falling from his lips.

As our breathing calmed down and our heart rate slowed, I reached for Braun’s wrist to look at the time. “Braun, oh my god!” I shrieked, standing up quickly to fix my dress, noticing it was still unzipped. “We’ve been in here for 25 minutes!”

“Oh shit,” he muttered, standing up as well. He fixed his pants, buttoning and zipping them up before walking towards me to zip up my dress. His hands smoothed over me, straightening out the fabric before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“Is my hair still okay?” I asked, raising a hand to my carefully put together updo.

“It’s fine, Beauty. Let’s go,” he urged, leading me out to the reception.

We had just entered the room with all our guests when Sasha accosted us. “Where have you two been?” Her face was stern, hands on her hips.

“We’ve been mingling,” I answered with a smile, arm hooked with Braun’s.

“Mingling?” she repeated, obviously in disbelief.

“Well, you know. Beauty and the Beast had to go say hello to all our guests, thank everyone for coming. It takes a while,” I told her.

Beside me, I felt more than heard Braun laugh at my explanation. Sasha cut him a glare and his laughter slowly came to a halt, a sheepish smile on his face. Satisfied she had disciplined him enough, she turned back to me. “Well, I’m glad you’re done mingling. I was about to have to search for you, and I’m sure I didn’t want to interrupt you two. It’s almost time to cut the cake. Although, if that look on your husband’s face means anything, it seems as if you two have already had the proverbial cake.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” I said, stopping Sasha from turning to leave us. “Say it again.”

“Say what again?” she asked.

“You know what,” I urged her, clutching onto Braun’s arm with a huge smile on my face as I waited.

Sasha’s face softened, answering my smile with a smile of her own. “Your husband.”

I turned away from Sasha to look up at Braun, smile even wider than before. He smiled back at me, leaning down quickly to press his lips to mine, forgetting for a moment that Sasha stood before us. When we broke apart, my eyes were welling with tears. I loved hearing Braun referred to as my husband, loved it even more every time I had heard myself being called his wife. But hearing it now, from my best friend for the first time, it meant even more to me.

As we all walked out into the thick of the crowd, heading for the table with our cake sitting in the middle of it, I clutched Braun’s arm even tighter. Our friends and family all crowded around us as we stood beside the table, smiling up at our Beauty and the Beast cake topper. It was crazy to think that we wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for that fateful meeting with Carrano so long ago. I couldn’t imagine my life without my Beast by my side, not anymore. And as I pushed a slice of cake against his face, I loved that I wouldn’t have to imagine my life without him. He was stuck with me, for good.


End file.
